Stupid Bloody Costume!
by LittleKisses
Summary: Its Halloween and a certain two sixth years are arguing... or are they? Stupid summary I know but please read anyway! R
1. DRACO

**Hey people! So as you probably all know by now, Hurricane Sandy was raging around earlier and I was cooped up inside with my laptop so I decided to write! So I wrote, as the storm demanded me too! And because it's Halloween, I have written a Halloween fan fiction one-shot about… Dramione! Woo hoo! (****Smiles and jumps up and down****) so now please enjoy my story! I hope the power goes on so I can post this. REVIEW MINIONS REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related…. Except for the Slytherin beanie I just bought on Amazon. Woo hoo! Only two left online now.**

Our story begins on the thirty-first of October, 1995 in England, in Hogwarts in the fourth floor right corridor at 8:37 pm with a familiar ferret faced Slytherin who just happened to dislike Halloween. In other words this ferret faced Slytherin was Draco Malfoy, the Sixth year prince of Slytherin. He was pacing the hall rather quickly, muttering obscene things under his breath and glaring at anyone who passed in the corridor.

"Bloody Mudblood….Costume….. Sexy….Weasel" He muttered, clenching his pale hand into a tight fist around his wand. Draco shook his head viciously, trying to get the seductive memory out of his mind from the costume ball that was going on in the Great Hall. Where he had seen her beauty. Hermione Granger.

He closed his eyes briefly and the image replayed itself behind his eyes. Him dressed as a werewolf for a joke and standing with Blaise Zabini off by the drinks watching all the girls pass by and the seeing her. The mudblood Granger had come sweeping down the stairs in some little red dress and cloak with a small woven basket. Her cute little bum had been barely covered by the material of the cloak and dress and she was wearing sexy little red heels that made her legs go on for miles and miles.

He groaned as he relived the moment and then his pale yet handsome face twisted into a sneer as the memory played on. Then the Weasel and Pothead had come trotting behind Granger, the Weasel's gaze firmly stuck on her round ass, and then Draco hadn't been able to take it. The one girl who hated him was the hottest girl he'd ever seen that night and was also able to hold up a decent conversation, which made her even sexier to him. Draco had promptly thrown his glass of butterbeer to the floor and stormed away growling. Then, on his way out of the Hall, he had purposely thrown Weasel to the floor, which had definitely made him feel much better.

"Malfoy!" His silver eyes shot open. It just had to be her. Standing before him was an extremely annoyed curly haired brunette witch in a tiny red dress and a small red cloak with red heels making her about an inch taller. Her hazel eyes were wide with annoyance and her face was flushed. Hermione Granger looked sexier then any other woman Draco had ever seen.

Draco arched a pale blonde eyebrow at her. "Problem Granger?" He asked innocently. Hermione glared at him, her face getting even redder then before.

"Why the bloody hell did you shove Ron?" She hissed. Draco felt himself getting annoyed. Merlin, was Weasel all the Mudblood cared about? Draco sneered at her.

"I felt like it Granger, Besides, blood-traitors are as bad as Mudbloods to me." She let out a tiny scream of anger and then pushed Draco against the wall. His eyes widened slightly but his face remained impassive. Hermione's brown curls started to look wilder as she glared hatefully at him.

"You are pathetic." She snarled. The ferret faced Slytherin swallowed, for some sick reason he thought this was insanely sexy. What the fuck was the matter with him? Draco Malfoy remained silent, for fear he might blurt out that he thought that Mudblood Granger was gorgeous.

"Well? Answer me?" The Gryffindor all but shouted when she could no longer stand the silence that hung in the air. He shook his head coolly, but smirked at her just the same. Hermione grabbed his shirt and yanked his head down.

"Answer. Me. Ferret." She snarled coldly. Draco suddenly realized he could see right down Granger's shirt, which made it much harder for him to deal with her. Oh fuck.

"Well Granger," Draco drawled languidly, "Aside from the nice view I'm getting I see no reason for you to touch me." Hermione's cheeks flamed red and she pushed him away from her rather quickly.

Draco smirked evilly. Finally he was getting somewhere with her! "Granger the whole school knows you want to become a Weasely but your face doesn't have to match their hair. Hermione looked speechless as their roles were reversed.

"Nice rack though." Draco added, sneering. Hermione spluttered wordlessly at him as the blonde pureblood sneered at her.

** "**I hate you." She finally spat at him.

"And I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Suddenly slipped out of Draco's mouth. Shit. His grey eyes widened. Hermione gaped wordlessly at those words that came out of nowhere. Then Hermione smiled evilly at him and slowly walked towards him, swinging her hips languidly.

"What in Merlin's beard do you think your doing?" Draco said nervously. Hermione pouted at him and Draco suddenly wanted to wipe that stupid pout off of her.

"Malfoy… what do you think I'm doing?" Draco licked his lips and grinned dryly at her.

"I have no idea Granger. Care to enlighten me?" Hermione let out a heavy sigh and sauntered even closer to the sexy Slytherin Prince.

"Well, Draco," Draco suddenly loved that his name was coming from Hermione's blood red lips. "It would appear to be me trying to do something I've wanted to do for a while now actually." Draco's mouth went dry.

"Which is…" He said unsteadily. Hermione winked at him and came even closer so that he could count every eyelash that she had surrounding her beautiful eyes.

"To kiss you." She breathed out. Draco's mouth dropped open but before he could form a reply, Hermione Granger was kissing him. The Gryffindor Princess was kissing her house's worst enemy, the Slytherin Prince.

She tasted like strawberries and smelled just as delicious but with a scent that was simply Hermione. Draco's brain was silently screaming with joy as all the tension from the things that they'd said to each other was put into that one kiss.

To Hermione, Draco tasted like mint and butterbeer. Yum. He smelled like the Forbidden Forest, a scent that no cologne could replicate. Her brain was squealing a nonstop, fan girl squeal and the amount of emotion in his kiss made her head spin with passion. Surprisingly enough, Draco's lips were soft and warm not cold and hard like she had thought they would be.

Reluctantly, the two of them broke apart for air and they stared at each other for a while. Sometime during the kiss, Hermione's hands had tangled themselves into Draco's fine, silky hair while Draco's hands had slipped to hold her waist. Draco found himself staring at her now puffy and redder then before lips. She looked prettier then any pureblooded witch he'd seen before and more then anything all he wanted to do was run away with her far from Voldemort and his father's prying eyes.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded wistfully, worried that a stupid comment from him would ruin that moment. He leaned in for another kiss and she kissed him right back, relishing the moment of solitude that they shared. It was as if there was no war, no fear and they weren't on opposing sides of a battlefield. Suddenly, Draco drew back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I forgot to ask you," He murmured dreamily to Hermione. "What are you for Halloween?" Hermione smiled at him sincerely.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood and it seems to me that you're the Big Bad Wolf," She whispered to him softly. Draco nodded. He had no clue about what she'd just said but he pretended he did anyway.

"Hermione!" A nasal shout made the two jump away from each other in surprise and Hermione spun around to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasely looking for her. She turned back to Draco.

"I should probably go," Hermione murmured regretfully. Draco smiled softly at her, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"Happy Halloween Hermione," Draco finally whispered as she turned to go. Hermione smiled briefly at him.

" Happy Halloween Draco." Was the last thing he heard from her before she walked away to rejoin her friends.

On the thirty-first of October, 2005 in England, in Hogwarts in the fourth floor right corridor at 8:45 pm a familiar ferret faced Slytherin decided that he loved Halloween.

**AAAAAAH FANGIRL SQUEALS! I forgot how much I adore Dramione! So what did you guys think of my story? It took me 2 hours of nonstop writing to complete. Do you guys think I should make this into a two-shot with Hermione's perspective? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Also, I'm thinking of changing my username to Slytherin's Princess so tell me what you think! I hope my wifi returns so I can post this but for now, all I can do is wait. Hope y'all liked my story! REVIEW FREAKISH ONLINE PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW REVIEW!**

**Word Count: 1607.**


	2. HERMIONE

**Hey fanfiction-ers! It's me- LittleKisses, previously known as OfTheSilverMoon. Lots of people PMed me asking for Hermione's POV and I was finally able to write in between exams. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it'd be about Dramione. It's not though, so clearly I don't own it.**

Our tale begins on the thirty-first of October 1995 in England, in Hogwarts standing behind the doors of the Great Hall with our favorite know-it-all Gryffindor who had always loved Halloween. In other words this know-it-all Gryffindor was Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. Halloween was her favorite holiday and even though people said she was far too old too dress up, Hermione did it every year.

However, this year things hadn't gone as planned. Ron and her were almost always arguing with Harry generally taking Ron's side and her parents had just gone through a miscarriage and she'd had so much work to do this year that she was absolutely swamped

"Mione," She looked to her left to see a tall gangly red haired boy with freckles and blue eyes looking at her. "You ready to walk in?" Hermione smoothed down her little red dress and looked back up at Ron smiling cheerfully at her in a friendly way. He adjusted his hideously orange robes and looked at Harry and Ginny. Ron had gone as a player on the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team.

"Yes, lets go." She answered, tugging her dress down. She hadn't meant to get such a short costume but by the time she'd even managed to find time to get a costume, this was the only one left. She looked down at her dress and sighed. The cloak did not clock her in any way at all and the dress was more of a shirt really. The shoes she did rather like though; they were small, cherry red kitten heels that made her 5'5 instead of her usual 5'3.

Ron grasped her arm and together they walked into the Great Hall, Ginny and Harry at their side in matching muggle witch and wizard costumes. As they walked in, Hermione felt as though someone was watching her. She turned to the drinks table and caught Draco Malfoy in a wolf costume staring at her strangely. Hermione fidgeted with her woven basket nervously, Malfoy's silvery grey eyes unnerving her greatly. She silently willed him to stop watching her and sighed in relief as Blaise Zabini got his attention.

"Mione I'll go get us some drinks all right?" Ron said to Hermione casually as they stood near the Gryffindor table, which had been pushed to the side of the Great Hall to make room for dancing. Hermione smiled distractedly towards Ron and nodded as he strode over to the Slytherin table which ha been covered with various drinks.

"You look amazing Hermione," Ginny said warmly. Hermione smiled. "You too Gin, You and Harry are so cute together." Ginny glowed and walked away to talk to Luna Lovegood who was wearing a bizarre headdress and robes of fluorescent pink. Luna had always mystified Hermione really. How could anyone believe in some thing with no facts? Especially something like a Crumple Horned Snorkack that had so many things proving that it in fact did not exist at all and was simply a made up delusion of Xenophilius Lovegood.

_SMASH! _Hermione jumped into the air as a glass crashed onto the floor, its contents spilling all over the white, marble floor. Draco Malfoy angrily stalked past, shoving Ron who had just returned with two glasses nearly filled to the brim with butterbeer to the floor; the butterbeer splashing all over Ron's robes.

"Bloody hell Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily, "What the fuck?" Malfoy paid him no heed and stormed out of the Great Hall snarling angrily as Pansy tried to follow him out. Hermione scowled. That filthy jerk! She stormed past Ginny and Harry helping Ron to his feet and ran out of the Great Hall. She was going to kill Malfoy. That filthy son of a Death Eater deserved to die. She ran after him, following his bright, platinum blonde hair to the fourth floor in the right corridor.

There he was, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, looking admittedly sexy and Hermione quickly pushed that thought away. She couldn't think of that now. She had to be angry with him! She gathered up all of her Gryffindor courage and narrowed her hazel eyes at him.

"Malfoy!" His silver eyes shot open. Hermione glared at him coldly and Malfoy glared right back, which made him look even more good-looking then before. Damn him and his handsomeness, Hermione thought angrily. He shouldn't look so appealing when he'd just thrown Ron to the floor. _Her_ Ron. Safe option Ron. Predictable Ron. Malfoy arched a pale white-blonde eyebrow at her.

"Problem Granger?" He asked smirking satisfactorily to himself. Hermione wanted to slap him the way she did in third year. Damn that bloody sexy smirk… She felt her cheeks burn from the admittedly not PG thoughts about him she was having right now. Focus Hermione, she told herself. The bushy haired Gryffindor took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why the bloody hell did you shove Ron?" She hissed angrily as she started to work herself up into a fit. Malfoy sneered at her cruelly. "I felt like it Granger. Besides, in my book, blood-traitors are just as bad as Mudbloods."

Hermione let a tiny shriek of frustration. What was that slimy git's problem! Impulsively, Hermione shoved the Slytherin into the wall. His beautiful eyes widened slightly as she glared hatefully at him through a haze of red.

"You are pathetic." She spat at Malfoy. Malfoy swallowed and for a moment she stared at his bobbing Adam's apple. How could he make that sexy? What the fuck was the matter with her? Hermione tore her gaze away from his throat and stared at him. Malfoy remained silent. "Well? Answer me!" she shrieked when she could no longer take his silence. He coolly shook his head and smirked meanly at her just the same. That was it.

Hermione gripped his shirt and yanked him down towards her. "Answer. Me. Ferret." She gritted out. Malfoy stared at her chest. Could he see down her dress? She hoped not. Malfoy stared impassively at her for a minute more then began to speak languidly.

"Well Mudblood," He drawled slowly, "Aside from the rather nice view I'm currently getting," Oh shit he _could _see down her dress! "I see no reason for you to touch me. The bushy haired girl's cheeks got even hotter. Hermione quickly shoved him away from her and stumbled away from the wall. Oh no. She thought she was going to be sick. What had he seen under the dress? Had he seen her bra or breasts?

"Granger the whole school knows you want to be a Weasley but I don't believe that your face has to match their hair." Hermione opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. She was speechless.

"Nice rack though." Malfoy added as an afterthought, glancing at her breasts. Hermione started spluttering at him as the blonde aristocrat wizard sneered coldly at her. Hermione felt like she would be sick. He had seen her breasts after all. Finally, Hermione regained her voice.

"I hate you." She said eventually, furious at his disgusting comment about her breasts.

"And I think you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Hermione froze. Her eyes widened. Holy shit. He liked her. Draco Malfoy liked _her_. Hermione Granger. And she secretly liked him back. Hermione suddenly smiled evilly. If he liked her then she could finally do what she'd always secretly wanted to do. Hermione started to saunter towards Malfoy, swinging her hips languidly.

Malfoy gulped. "What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" he finally said nervously. She pouted sexily at him and Malfoy's grey eyes got slightly darker with lust.

"Malfoy" Hermione purred, "What do you think I'm doing?" Malfoy licked his lips and smiled dryly at her.

"I've no idea Granger. Care to enlighten me?" Hermione let out a heavy sigh and sauntered even closer the sexy Sixth Year. She bit her lip then smiled sweetly at his slightly pointed and pale, pureblood face. "Well… Draco," She suddenly loved saying his name as his eye got even darker, nearing black and he gazed intently at her soft red lips. "It would appear to be me trying to do something I've wanted to do for a while now actually." His eyes turned black with desire.

"Which is…" Draco said unsteadily. Hermione walked so close to him that she could count every white blonde eyelash he had and could feel his warm, minty breath on her neck. She raised her eyes to look straight into his.

"To kiss you." She breathed out slowly. Draco gaped at her but before she lost the nerve, Hermione quickly stepped the distance between the two of them and pressed her soft lips to his warm and slightly chapped ones. She was kissing Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindor Princess was kissing her worst enemy, the Slytherin Prince. He slowly started to kiss back and he tasted of mint and butterbeer and smelled like the Forbidden Forest, a scent that no cologne could replicate. All the tension from all their years at Hogwarts was put into that one kiss. Her brain was squealing a nonstop, fan girl squeal and the amount of emotion in the kiss made her head spin with passion.

Reluctantly, the two of them broke apart as the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. They stared at each other silently. Somehow, during their kiss, Hermione's hands had become entangled in Draco's mussed, blonde hair while Draco's hands had winded their way down to hold Hermione's waist. Draco was staring at her mouth, which felt puffy, and she smiled dreamily. His usually pale lips were red and swollen and he looked sexier at that moment then at any other time she'd seen him. Oh gods she suddenly knew why Pansy Parkinson wanted him so much. Any reason why she would've dated Ron had flown out of her head and more then anything right now she wanted to just leave Hogwarts and run away with him forever away from England and Voldemort and all of the pureblood supremacy nonsense.

"Wow." Hermione whispered happily. Draco nodded wistfully, then slowly leaned in for another kiss. She kissed him back softly and relished the feel of his soft lips on hers. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and she allowed him to do so as she was so relaxed she didn't remember that he was even a junior Death Eater. The moment of solitude they had was bliss and it was as if there was no war, no Voldemort, no blood supremacies, no betrayed friends and no fear. It was as if they were on the same side of a battle for once and Hermione loved it. Suddenly though, Draco drew back from the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers.

"It slipped my mind," Draco whispered to her. "What on Earth are you for Halloween this year?" Hermione smiled sincerely at him.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood… and it seems as though you're the Big Bad Wolf." Hermione whispered teasingly to him. Draco looked confused but nodded along anyway and she sighed and laid her head on his muscular chest. God this was amazing. It was as if she was floating on air.

"Mione!" A nasal voice rang out in the empty corridor and Hermione and Draco quickly jumped away from each other, straightening clothes, fixing their hair and staring at each other. Only when the second shout of Hermione's name fell past her best friends' lips did they break eye contact. Harry and Ron were looking for her.

"I should go…" Hermione trailed off regretfully, her hand straying to touch his jaw. Draco leaned his cheek into her palm and sighed with understanding. As she slowly turned around to rejoin her friends, Draco started to speak.

"Happy Halloween Hermione." Draco whispered softly to her. Hermione turned to face again and her face glowed.

"Happy Halloween Draco." She said before walking away to rejoin those friends so anxiously looking for her.

On the thirty-first of October 1995 in England, in Hogwarts in the fourth floor right corridor at 8:45 pm a familiar know-it-all remembered why she loved Halloween so much.

_Fin_

**FINALLY! This two-shot is done! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy with exams and other things. I hope you guys like this! Kisses! REVIEW for a shout out in my next fic and a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Word Count: 2134 **

**~LittleKisses**


End file.
